


5th Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun was standing at the street, waiting for others with Harry to arrive.  
He smiled widely when the landed few feet from him. They came closer to him and he ran to hug his friends.  
,,Hey." choked Harry, shocked a little, but hugged shorter boy back.  
,,Hi." chuckled Kyuhyun, then he drew back, looking Harry over ,,Are you okay?"  
,,Yes, yes I am."  
,,Cut it you two and get in." said Moody.  
Harry followed Kyuhyun as a house appeared in-between Muggle houses.  
,,Don't touch anything." warned him Moody.

The two entered a musty hallway. Others behind them. Harry stepped to the side and ran into an umbrella stand which made a loud noise as it fell to the ground. To steady himself, Harry reached and pulled a sheet from the wall, revealing a portrait of unpleasant, thin woman. Kyuhyun immediately put hands on his ears as the woman started screaming ,,Filth! Scum! Half-breads, mutants, freaks! Begone from this house! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers?!"  
Sirius came running to the entry hall, stopping in front of the portrait ,,Shut up, you miserable old hag! Quiet!"  
,,Blood traitor, abomination! Shame of my flash!"  
Kyuhyun was positively shaking now, Harry grabbed him by waist to steady him.  
,,Yes, yes! Do shut up!" yelled Sirius, throwing the sheet over the portrait. The screams does out. Harry turned to Kyuhyun who was staring with wide, fearful eyes. Sirius looked at them, grinning at Harry. He hugged them both, then pulled away ,,Are you okay?" he asked. Kyuhyun nodded, smiling shakily. Harry looked at Sirius ,,Was that your-?"  
,,Mother, yes. Dear, old, mum."  
,,But… Why here?"  
,,This house has been my family's for centuries. It's mine now." he paused ,,I offered it as headquarters, for, well… Dumbledore accepted. It's the most useful thing I have done in years."  
Mrs. Weasley entered the hall ,,Hello, Harry, dear."  
,,Mrs. Weasley!"  
,,Sirius, the meeting is about to start."  
,,Right." nodded Sirius.  
,,Let's go upstairs. But be quiet." said Kyuhyun, dragging Harry with him.  
On top of the stairs, Hermione and Ron were waiting, Ryeowook behind them. Ryeowook had dark bags under his eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.  
,,Harry!" said Hermione, hugging him ,,We've missed you! Are you furious with us, I bet you are!"  
,,Hermione!" called Ron. Hermione let go of Harry, taking deep breath.  
The four of them entered a room, each sitting on one bed ,,Sorry, we didn't write you." said Ryeowook ,,Dumbledore made us promise not to."  
,,We wanted to, but he thought you'd be safer like this." said Ron.  
,,Yeah real safe, attacked by Dementor, that's safe."  
,,He was so angry when he heard…" said Hermione ,,It was… Scary…"  
,,So… Why is he keeping me in the dark?"  
Awkward silence fell over them.  
,,Didn't you bother asking?"  
,,We saw him only twice and not for long. He's very busy…" said Kyuhyun.  
,,So I had to spend the summer with Dursley's while you got to be there?"  
,,It's not that fun, mate, mum wontet us any near the meetings." said Ron.  
,,But you were still there!"  
The four looked at him, Kyuhyun averting his eyes ,,I told them to get you here sooner." he muttered ,,They didn't listen."  
Harry just hummed in response ,,What's going on?"  
,,We told you: We don't known they don't want to tell us anything." said Hermione.  
,,Even Heechul refuses to tell me." said Ryeowook.  
,,Wait, Heechul got to join?"  
,,Well he's 17 they can't really stop him."  
,,But we know a few things." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Some of the Order are following known Death eaters, like Lucius Malfoy." Ryeowook paused ,,And they're guarding something."  
,,What's that Order everyone's talking about?" asked Harry.  
,,Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore started it the last time to fight You-know-who. He only reorganised it after last term." said Kyuhyun. Harry looked at Ryeowook, he knew something was wrong with his friend.  
Moments later Mrs. Weasley entered the room ,,You can go down now, the meetings over."

They entered dark kitchen where at long table Charlie Weasley and his father were talking over a perchament. Heechul was with them, nodding and adding his own opinions.  
,,Arthur." said Mrs. Weasley. The trio looked up and Mr. Weary nodded. Charlie hid the perchamnet and Heechul grinned at his brother who came over to him. Harry noted that he looked even more tired then Ryeowook. He sat at the table opposite Sirius, Kyuhyun by his side.  
,,Well the ministry is furious with you." said Sirius.  
,,Why?" asked Harry.  
,,You used magic in front of your Muggle cousin. You'll have to go to an disciplinary hearing tomorrow."  
Harry nodded ,,Okay." he stood up ,,I'm not really hungry, I'm going to bed.  
,,You surprise me Harry. I figured you would ask about Voldemort."  
The room went very still as Harry turned around, Mrs. Weasley and Heechul were glaring at Sirius ,,I wanted to but I thought you wouldn't tell me anything."  
,,And that's quite right!" said Mrs. Weasley ,,You're way too young-"  
,,He has a right to know, Molly." said Sirius.  
,,It's not your decision!" said Heechul angryli.  
,,I know what Dumbledore said, but he deserves to know something."  
Harry grinned ,,Yeah."  
,,He's not a child, Molly. And you're only 2 years older then him, Heechul."  
,,But he's still not an adult!" Molly paused ,,He's not James."  
,,I'm very aware of who he is, Molly." said Sirius, stiffly.  
,,I only have Harry's best interest at heart."  
,,He's not your child."  
,,Who else does does he have, then?"  
Heechul grabbed Ryeowook's wrist.as Sirius stood, glaring at Mrs. Weasley ,,He's got me. He's like a son to me."  
Harry stared at Sirius in surprise as Mrs. Weasley stormed out. Heechul seemingly surrendered.  
Sirius sat down heavily ,,What do you want to know, Harry?"  
,,Where's Voldemort? What is he doing?"  
,,He's hiding at the moment." said Sirius.  
,,Ministry is ignoring his return and he wants it to stay that way." added Heechul, sighing resignedly ,,You kids are a headache."  
Ryeowook grinned at him ,,You love us."  
,,You really messed things up for him last year, Harry." smiled Sirius.  
,,How?"  
,,The last person he wanted to alert was Dumbledore." said Heechul ,,Didn't work out very well for him."  
,,And what's his plan?"  
,,He's building up his army again." shrugged Sirius.  
,,You're not stopping him from gaining followers?"  
,,We're trying." Heechul put his elbows on the table ,,Trust me, Harry, we're doing our best, but it's rather… Difficult."  
,,When the ministry refuses to admit he's back…"  
,,But why?" frowned Harry.  
,,Fudge likes being a Minister and if people found out Voldemort got back under his watch he would be damned." said Lupin.  
,,But you're telling people, right?" add Kyuhyun.  
Sirius laughed ,,They think I'm serial killer, Remus is a werewolf, Tonks and Arthur would loose their jobs at ministry and Heechul is a kid who didn't even finish Hogwarts yet…"  
,,But Dumbledore is doing what he can." said Lupin.  
,,If he keeps it up he'll end up in Azkaban. And that would only give You-Know-Who a clear field to-" Mr. Weasley stopped himself, looking like he said too much.  
,,What?" asked Harry.  
,,You-Know-Who wants something. Something he didn't have last time. A weapon." said Sirius.  
,,What weapon?"  
,,I'm afraid we can't tell you anything else." said Tonks. Harry looked at Heechul ,,Don't look at me. Even this is too much for my liking."


	2. Chapter 2

The quattro was woken up by screams from the hallway. They quickly ran out of the room to see Heechul arguing with a portrait, trying to put the sheet over it.  
,,Fuck, I heard you just fine the first time! Do shut up!" yelled the Asian boy, finally hiding the picture behind black sheet.  
,,What was that?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,I was half asleep and accidentally freed Satan." answered Heechul, looking up at them tiredly and grinning.  
,,Why does he look do tired?" asked Harry quietly.  
,,He's worried." said Ryeowook ,,We left our house halfway through the summer and he's scared something will happen to our parents."  
,,Plus he has to take care of Ryeowook now." added Hermione. Harry nodded and all of them went down.  
×××  
,,Did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry shook his head ,,My scar kept hurting."  
Heechul and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a worried look.  
,,Maybe it's just the nerves." said Heechul.  
,,Nerves… right…"  
,,Good luck, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley. Harry was suddenly hugged by Hermione and Kyuhyun ,,They have to let you go! We checked the laws!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,Thanks, guys."   
×××  
Sirius stared at Heechul and Ryeowook ,,And now tell me the truth." he said when everyone left.  
,,What?" frowned Heechul.  
,,Kid, we're not stupid. The Ministry hasn't heard from your father for a while now and the last time they heard from him was four days before you came here. So what's going on?"  
Ryeowook looked at his brother ,,I told you he knows!"  
Heechul sighed ,,You promise you won't tell others?"  
Sirius nodded ,,I promise."  
The two brothers exchanged a glance, then Heechul looked at Sirius ,,Our dad disappeared halfway through the summer. We don't know why, how or where, but he did. Then two days later mum started acting weird." he gulped ,,It was scary… I-I thought Ryeowook would be safer here than at home so we came…"  
,,And why did you lie?"  
,,You have bigger problems than this." said Ryeowook.  
Sirius smiled at them a little ,,No wonder you were both so tired."  
×××  
Harry was standing in the kitchen, surrounded by others.  
,,I knew it!" said Ron.  
Fred, George and Ginny were in the corner finding and dancing in weird jig ,,He got off, he got off, he got off!"  
Hermione hugged Harry again, Ron glowering over her. Kyuhyun hugged Harry next ,,I told you!"  
,,Settle down, you three!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. The singing and dancing died out and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. Mr. Weasley turned to Sirius ,,We saw Malfoy talking with Fudge on Level Nine again. Tell Dumbledore when he comes again."  
,,Yeah, absolutely."  
,,Well, I would better be off. I've got a bewitched vomiting toilet to deal with."  
,,George, remember that concept: Vomiting Toilet." said Fred.  
,,Right you are, Fred." nodded his twin. Their father turned around ,,Also, I'm covering for Tonks on guard duty tonight so I won't be back until late."  
Suddenl, Harry yelped and clasped his hands over his scar.  
,,Harry!" gasped Sirius. Harry fell to his knees, Kyuhyun immediately by his side, keeping him from falling to the ground completely. Then as suddenly as it came it left. Kyuhyun and Sirius helped shaken Harry to the chair.  
,,You all right, Harry?" asked Sirius.  
,,Yeah… Just… my scar… the pain is getting stronger."  
Sirius looked at Lupin who seemed grim.  
×××  
Harry was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Sirius entered, but Harry didn't react.  
,,Harry, I've got something that might interest you."  
Harry looked up as Sirius sat opposite him. Sirius handed him an old tattered photo ,,This was the original Order of the Phoenix. We found it while cleaning."  
Harry looked down at all the smiling faces.  
,,There's Mad-Eye and Dumbledore, right next to Cho Ara - Kyuhyun's older sister."  
Harry frowned ,,I didn't know Kyuhyun has sister."  
,,He probably doesn't know either. She died before he was born… Two weeks after this photo was taken she was killed with Marlene McKinnon… Then there's Alice and Frank Longbottom, tortured into insanity by Death eaters, Lupin of course…" he paused ,,Ah, Edgar Bones, they only found bits of him. Heechul's and Ryeowook's dad, Hagrid of course… Gideon and Fabian Prewett, it took five Death eaters to finish these two off. Me, of course… And here they are."  
Harry watched his parents beam up at him ,,My parents."  
×××  
In the Hogwarts express, Ron and Hermione had to leave their friends for Prefect duties. Instead Leeteuk and other boys joined them.  
The pairs formed last year immediately flopped together. Heechul uttered something about dying alone rather than this and everyone laughed.  
×××  
They exited the train with Ron and Hermione. They divided into smaller groups in order to get into carriages.  
,,What is that?" asked Harry. Ron, Hermione and Kyuhyun turned around ,,What?"  
,,That… That… Thing…"  
Others stated for a long moment ,,Harry, there's nothing." said Kyuhyun and climbed up.  
,,Yes, it is! It's right there!" he pointed and Ron shook his head.  
,,I see them too, Harry."  
They looked up to see Luna Lovegood.  
,,Er… you are…?" asked Harry.  
,,Luna. Luna Lovegood."  
,,Well, thanks, Luna."  
They climbed into the carriage and it started moving.  
×××  
,,I beg few moments of your attention as I have few announcements to make." said Dumbledore, everyone turning to him ,,To start off, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, asked me to say that he has updated list of forbidden things which were introduced by our joke masters Fred and George Weasley." the two s stood up to cheers, laugher and yells ,,which are listed on Mr. Filch's door. Also we have two staffing changes this year. Professor Gruby-Plank will take over post of Care of Magical Creatures as professor Hagrid is on… extended leave." Leeteuk and Ryeowook exchanged a glance ,,Additionally we have professor Umbridge, who has kindly agreed to take post of Defense Against The Dark Arts-"  
At this a short pink woman cleared her throat ,,Ehm ehm… Hedmaster, If I could address the school for a moment?"  
Dumbledore looked taken back by that, McGonagall glaring at Umbridge. Dumbledore sat down, inviting Umbridge to the front.  
,,Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." no one smiled, Siwon and Eunhyuk exchanged a disgusted face ,,I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."  
,,Sure…" said Heechul sarcastically.  
,,Can't wait." agreed Yesung.  
,,The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school…" she nodded to Dumbledore ,,progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."  
There was soft, almost nonexistent applause.  
,,Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." said Dumbledore.  
,,Loads of bullshit, that's what it was." said Jimin next to Kyuhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole class turned around to see Harry staggering in.  
,,Sorry, professor."  
Professor Umbridge smiled at him ,,Hmm let's see, five points from Gryffindor for coming late."  
Harry frowned but sat down next to Hermione and Ron, Kyuhyun with his friends behind them.  
,,Now as I was saying before Mr. Potter interrupted me with his late arrival, your Defense Against the Dark Arts education has been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes hasn't it?" she paused ,,Know now that this is about to be rectified. I'll be following pre-approved, ministry, prepared, theory-centered Defense lesson plan." she waved her wand at the blackboard, words appearing on it ,,Copy this down."  
Everyone opened their books and started copying the notes except for Kyuhyun and Hermione, who had books closed and hand in the air. Umbridge ignored them, but after a moment everyone were watching the two. Professor sighed ,,Yes?"  
,,I wanted to know something about you course aims." said Hermione.  
,,Well they should be perfectly self-evident."  
,,But I don't think they are." continued Kyuhyun ,,They say nothing about actually doing spells."  
Umbridge laughed ,,I can imagine no circumstances in my class where you would need to use spells, my dears."  
,,But surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is practical application?" asked Hermione.  
,,Miss Granger, Mr. Cho, this class has been approved by Ministry of Magic. Are you Ministry Experts?"  
,,Well no, but-"  
,,Then you have no bussines challenging those who are. We will be learning about spells in safe, risk-free environment-"  
Kyuhyun started talking over her ,,But we've got O.W.Ls coming up! You expect us to do the spells with no practice?"  
,,What gold's theory in the real world?" asked Harry.  
,,This is school, not real world, Mr. Potter. There is nothing out there waiting for you."  
,,What about Lord Voldemort?"  
The whole class flinched.  
,,Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, let me get the record straight!" Umbridge stood behind her desk, leaning on her knuckles ,,Some of you might have heard that certain dead wizard has returned. Thi is a lie."  
Harry and Kyuhyun both stood up, Harry knocking his books to the ground same as Kyuhyun with his chair ,,It's not a lie!"  
,,Mr. Potter, Mr. Cho, you've just landed yourselves into detention!"  
Harryoved around his desk, hands trembling with rage ,,Do according to you Cedric Diggory dropped death, or are you calling me a murderer?"  
Kyuhyun grabbed Harry around shoulders, stopping him from going any further.  
,,The death of Mr. Diggory was a tragic accident." said Umbridge.  
,,Sounds like your birth!" blurted Kyuhyun out, before he could stop himself. Harry pushed Kyuhyun off him and slammed his hands on Umbridge's table, getting in her face ,,It was a MURDER! I SAW it!"  
The class was dead still, Parvati was covering her mouth.  
,,You two have just gotten yourself a week of detentions!" said Umbridge.  
,,Yeah, talk to somebody who cares!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,Cedric was killed by Voldemort and you know it!"  
Umbridge scribbled two notes, handing one to each boy ,,This goes to heads of your houses."  
They snatched the papers from her and stormed out.  
×××  
The two were standing in front of McGonagall and Flitwick. The two professors looked at the papers.  
,,You shouted at Professor Umbridge?" asked McGonagall.  
,,Yes." said Harry.  
,,You called her birth an horrible accident?" asked Flitwick, tone of amusement in his voice.  
,,Yes." nodded Kyuhyun.  
,,You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?" continued McGonagall.  
,,Yes." said both boys.  
Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, frowning at Harry. Then ,,Have a biscuit, Potter."  
,,Have - what?" Harry blinked at her.  
,,Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently, indicating a tartan tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk ,,You too, Mr. Cho."  
×××  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and other three boys were in corner of the common room, trying to ignore the chattering around them.  
,,You said what now?" laughed Ryeowook when Kyuhyun and others told them about the DADA lesson.  
,,How can Dumbledore let that horrible woman teach? And when we are taking our OWL tests too!" said Hermione.  
,,Do you reckon she's here to spy on us?"  
,,Well not us specifically, but definitely Dumbledore and Order." said Leeteuk.  
,,That means Heechul-hyung should be careful…" muttered Ryeowook.  
At that moment Angelina Johnson came to them, furious ,,Well, way to go, Potter. Your detention is at the same time as Quidditch practice!"  
,,Oh, sorry…"  
,,Yeah, well. You're going to have to get out of it. We're having tryouts for keepers now that Wood's gone. And I want whole team here."  
,,I can't get out of it. There's no way."  
,,Well, don't do it again." and she stormed off.  
,,Harry, if it makes you feel better Heechul for detention too…" said Ryeowook.  
×××  
The door cracked open and inside Umbridge's office entered Kyuhyun.  
,,Ah, Cho, sit."  
Ravenclaw sat in the chair right opposite of her table.  
,,You're going to write lines, Mr. Cho. And you'll be using this quill."  
The quill was blood red and sinister looking. Kyuhyun took it, frowning ,,You didn't give me ink."  
,,Oh, you won't need that. You'll write ,I will not be rude to professors' until I tell you to stop, understand?"  
Kyuhyun nodded and started to write. He frowned in pain and looked at his hand to see his line was carved to his skin.  
He looked at Umbridge, who was smiling evilly at him ,,Problem?"  
,,Is this legal?" asked Kyuhyun, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. Umbridge frowned ,,Continue."  
×××  
Kyuhyun left the room, went behind a corner and saw Harry. He gave him a terrified look before breaking into sprint and running away.  
×××  
The next morning Heechul sat opposite Harry and Kyuhyun ,,Your hands." others stared at him, confused ,,Now." he said through gritted teeth. Harry and Kyuhyun extended their hands towards him. Heechul looked at the words.  
,,Stupid old hag." he said letting go of their hands. Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow, nodding at Heechul's hand. Older boy sighed, showing him his hand.  
,I will not talk without being asked to.'  
,,What the hell is that?" asked Ryeowook, mouth full of food.  
,,First swallow then talk." scolded him Heechul.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun scratched on the paper with the quill. Tears were stinging in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He looked at his hand for a second to see blood falling freely.  
,,That's enough for today, Cho. Let's look at that arm." said Umbridge. She reached out, touching his hand. Instantly his hand exploded with pain and tears started falling down his cheeks. He snatched his hand away and stood up, stumbling a little due to the blood loss. Umbridge grinned unpleasantly at him and he ran out of the door without another word.  
Once outside he tried to run, but just kept stumbling like a drunk. He ran into someone, immediately falling to the ground.  
,,Kyuhyun?" asked male voice. Ravenclaw looked up to see Siwon looking down at him. Older boy kneeled down and helped him up ,,Kyuhyun, what happened?"  
Younger boy just hugged him, crying. Siwon was shocked, hugging his boyfriend back. He looked up to see Umbridge, smiling sweetly at him.  
Kyuhyun's sob broke the trance and he started to drag younger boy away. He dragged him behind a corner and then took Kyuhyun in his arms as his legs won't cooperate.  
,,What did she do to you? You told me she made you write lines. Same with others…"  
Kyuhyun wiped his eyes, more tears falling ,,S-She does… But… The quill is… Enchanted…" he choked out.  
,,Okay, I get it." he didn't ,,I'll take you to hospital wing."  
,,No… Please… I-I can't give her this satisfaction as well… Namjoon can f-fix it up…"  
Siwon frowned, but sighed ,,Okay…. Whatever you think…"  
Kyuhyun sniffled and smiled up at him ,,Thank you…" he kissed him on the cheek.  
×××  
,,Did you know?" asked Siwon when he sat at Hufflepuff table. Ryeowook and Leeteuk looked up at him, confused ,,What?"  
,,About the detention. Did you know?"  
Kangin next Leeteuk frowned ,,What?"  
Yesung and Ryeowook exchanged an uneasy glance.  
,,He didn't want you to know." said Shindong instead of them.  
,,Know what?" asked KangIn.  
,,So they didn't tell you either. Everyone else knew?" Siwon looked at them.  
,,I knew since Eunhyuk got the detention as well." said Donghae.  
,,We knew from the start…" said Leeteuk.  
,,He didn't want you to worry." added Heechul. Siwon crinkled his nose.  
,,Morning." said Kyuhyun, sitting opposite of Siwon, who stood up and left. Ravenclaw blinked few times, then looked at others ,,He's angry." said Donghae. Kyuhyun groaned.  
,,Well, you can't really.blame him, can you?" asked Heechul.  
,,I mean… I would be angry too." agreed Ryeowook.  
,,Yes, thank you. You're really helpful." said Kyuhyun  
×××  
They walked into Harry, Ron and Hermione as the trio was walking from Quidditch practice.  
,,I'm useless. I'm gonna make complete fool out of myself." said Ron.  
Suddenly Harry gasped in pain and rubbed his scar.  
,,Are you alright?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Yes… Just… The pain is gettin stronger."  
Others exchanged a glance.  
×××  
,,Siwon! Wait!"  
The Gryffindor turned around to see Kyuhyun running to him. He was on his way to Hogsmeade.  
Ravenclaw catched up on him, breathing heavily ,,We need to talk."  
Siwon started walking again, Kyuhyun at his side.  
,,I'm sorry I didn't tell your but…"  
,,But…?" asked Siwon. Kyuhyun sighed ,,I didn't want you to do anything stupid, or get yourself in trouble."  
Older boy raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend ,,You know who you're talking to, right?"  
,,I know… I was worried you might do something you would regret later…" he paused briefly, mutterings ,,I didn't want you to get detentions as well…"  
Siwon sighed, hugging shorter boy around shoulders ,,I can't be angry at you."  
Kyuhyun smiled, looking up at him ,,Do you forgive me?"  
Siwon simply nodded and Kyuhyun jumped as a little kid.  
×××  
The whole group was sitting in Gryffindor common room, noone cared as they became common sight here. Around them people were talking, laughing and studying. Hermione closed her book with a loud noise ,,I don't know how we're going to pass our O.W.Ls in Defensr Against the Dark Arts without any practice! That Umbridge woman is so…" the boys looked at her.  
,,We've got to do something about her." said Kyuhyun, Hemruone nodding in agreement.  
,,Yeah, well, a poison should do the trick." said Ron.  
,,And I think I know exactly which one!" said Ryeowook excitedly.  
,,Don't be silly! Not her like her! We meant her teaching." scolded them Hermitage.  
,,I don't know, the poison sounds good." shrugged Kyuhyun, only to get smacked over head by Siwon's papers.  
,,Anyway me and Heechul had an idea. We should do it ourselves." continued Hermione.  
,,Do what?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll teach ourselves." said Heechul.  
,,I don't know…" muttered Harry.  
There was knocking on the window, and they turned to it.  
,,Hermes?" said Ron, going to the window.  
,,I think we'll go. We will talk later." said Yesung, standing up, everyone except Siwon and Eunhyuk following. They left and the two Gryffindors exchanged a glance ,,We're going to bed…" said Eunhyuk ,,Night."  
,,Night." said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
×××  
,,I cannot believe it!" said Hermione, slapping her Daily Prophet on the table. Donghae pushed his plate out of the way and Siwon started to read the headline ,,'Ministry passes Educational Decree Twenty-three: Dolores Umbridge Appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor'?"  
,,What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.  
,,That the shit is about to go down." said Heechul, reading his own Daily Prophet ,,It says here that High Inquisitor has the power to inspect all teachers."  
,,You're kidding!" said Harry.  
,,That's not all. High Inquisitor has the power to sack teachers as well." said Ryeowook, looking over Heechul's shoulder. Fred and George marched by.  
,,Seem the news have you?" asked George.  
,,I envy you five." said Fred, pointing at his brother, Harry, Hermione and Ryeowook with Leeteuk.  
,,Why's that?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,McGonagall is getting inspected by in your period. Old toad won't know what hit her." explained George, he looked at Fred whistfuly ,,Oh to be youth again. To experience the innocent glee of seeing Umbridge be destroyed by the greatest head of Gryffindor this century."  
,,Well we will expect a full report after."  
,,Complete with facial expressions."


	5. Chapter 5

,,Where are we going?" asked Ron. Heechul and Hermione were leading the way confidently through the streets of Hogmeade ,,C'mon, we will explain in a minute." said Hermione.  
They stopped in front of slightly seedy looking pub.  
,,There we are!" said Heechul.  
,,'The Hog's Head'? Really?" asked Ryeowook.  
They stepped inside. It was dimly lit and shady looking witches and wizards were sitting around. Except one corner where was more people from Hogwarts, plus rest of their friends. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione and Heechul ,,What's going on?"  
,,Oh those are the people we mentioned our idea to." shrugged Hermione. They sat down, Harry, Ryeowook and Ron following. Heechul beat on the table to quiet everyone ,,Hi, everyone. We thought it would be good to meet and talk over how we wanted to teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
,,Because we need it properly not the rubbish Umbridge's doing." continued Hermione ,,Obviously this will help us pass our O.W.Ls, but more importantly it gives us the ability to protect ourselves from… Lord Voldemort."  
People flinched or jumped at the name.  
,,How do we know You-Know-Who is actually back?" asked someone.  
,,Dumbledore believes he is." said Fred.  
,,You mean Dumbledore believes him." said another boy, nodding in Harry's direction.  
,,That's true, but I think we're drifting from the purpose-" started Heechul, only to be stopped by Harry ,,It's okay, Heechul." he looked at the crowd ,,I believe Voldemort's back because I fought him last year. Dumbledore already told the school that. If you don't believe him, you won't believe anyone." tens silence filled the room.  
,,Well… Anyway…" continued Hermione ,,In order to learn properly we'll need a teacher…"  
,,But we're all students here." said Neville,, Noone here has the experience to-"  
,,Someone does." said Donghae. Everyone looked at him. He was staring directly at Harry.  
,,Me?"  
,,I for one would like to know why Potter qualifies but the rest of us doesn't." said another boy.  
,,Well he's already confronted You-Know-Who four times and lived to talk about it." said Eunhyuk.  
,,One of the portraits said you killed Basilisk with sword from Dumbledore office." added Yesung.  
,,Uh… Yes, I did."  
The students looked awestruck.  
,,Can't forget that he saved Sorcerer's stone from You-Know-Who in first year." said Leeteuk.  
,,And last year he got through Triwizard Tournament!" said Cho Chang.  
,,Not to mention he dueled Voldemort all alone and he still couldn't kill him." said Ron.  
,,And you fought off the Dementors who attacked you this summer!" added Kyuhyun.  
Hermione and Heechul looked pleased with this.  
,,So all in favour of taking lessons from Harry?" asked Hermione, holding up.her hand. The group hold their hands up as well, others slowly joining.  
,,Where are we going to meet?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,How about an unused classroom?" said Neville.  
,,That might work. I'll look into that." said Heechul. Hermione took a perchament out of her bag ,,I think we should write our names down."  
Everyone looked uncomfortable.  
,,I don't know… What if they find it? Umbridge wouldn't like what we're doing." said Ernie.  
,,Honestly, you think I would just let it lying around? Besides it's enchanted."  
Ernie looked more comfortable with that, everyone started signing the paper.  
,,Also, what should we call ourselves?" asked Heechul.  
,,What about Anti-Umridhe League?" said Angelina.  
,,We need something that doesn't give away what we're doing." said Yesung, Ryeowook smiled at him.  
,,How about Dumbledore's Army?" asked Ginny. Harry smiled at her. There was a sound of excitement.  
,,Dumbledore's Army is it then. D.A. for short." smiled Hermione.  
×××  
,,I think that went well." said Leeteuk on their way back to the castle.  
,,And did you see Cho, Harry?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,What about her?" asked Harry stiffly.  
,,Well she couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" asked Kyuhyun with a grin.  
Harry smiled a little.  
,,Clear the way!" yelled someone behind and suddenly Yesung with Ryeowook on his back ran around them, giggling.  
,,You'll fall and hurt yourself!" yelled Kang-In. The two started laughing even more.  
×××  
Harry and Kyuhyun were walking down the hallway, school books in hands. Suddenly Angelina and Heechul came, running to them.  
,,Guys! You won't believe it!" said Angelina.  
,,That Umbridge woman is too much!" agreed Heechul.  
,,What happened?" frowned Harry.  
,,Follow us."

They approached a huge billboard surrounded by murmuring students. The four pushed their way to the front. From the wall hung a piece of parchment. Kyuhyun read it quickly ,,All student's organizations, societies, teams and clubs are disbanded. Approval of High Inquisitor?" he frowned ,,Any student seen doing any of those things will be expelled immediately… What the hell?"  
Angelina was furious just for serin it again ,,She refused to allow reform of Gryffindor team. We had to go to Dumbledore for her to allow it!"  
,,Not only that, but what about D.A.?" asked Harry.  
×××  
Harry was pacing in the common room in front of the fire. Hermione, Ron, Siwon and Eunhyuk in chairs, watching him.  
,,This is not coincidence." said Harry, looking at them ,,She knows."  
,,She can't!" argued Eunhyuk immediately.  
,,We don't know how many people overheard us and could've told her…" said Siwon.  
,,Or somebody from the meeting could've blabbed to her." said Ron.  
,,No, they couldn't. Remember the paper we all signed was enchanted. Noone could be betrayed D.A. without us knowing." told them Hermione.  
Harry stopped pacing and grinned at Hermione ,,What would we do without you, Hermione?"  
She beamed at him. Hedwig fluttered into the open window and collapsed into the ground.  
,,Hedwig!" yelped Harry.  
,,She's hurt." said Siwon.  
Hedwig hooted softly.  
,,She doesn't look very good." agreed Ron.  
,,Harry, you should take her to professor Grubby-Plank. She will know what to do."  
Harry scooped Hedwig in his arms and disappeared through the portrait hole.  
×××  
On the Quidditch pitch the visibility was low, players scattered everywhere.  
,,Slytherin is leading forty to ten! Alicia with the quaffle!" said Lee Jordan.  
Heechul next to Ryeowook groaned ,,What's wrong with Ron?" he asked. Younger shrugged ,,No idea…"  
Yesung sighed ,,This is bad…"  
,,Another ten points to Slytherin!"  
Gryffindors groaned, while Slytherins chanted.  
Just then Harry and Malfoy started chasing after the snitch. The crowd started cheering, going wild.  
Harry straightened, triumphant.  
,,Yes!" screamed Kangin, kissing Leeteuk who chuckled.  
Behind Harry without warning, Crabbe emerged, hitting him over the head with his bat. Harry dived face first into the dirt.  
The other Gryffindors landed and ran to Harry, his friends following.  
,,Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione. Kyuhyun and Fred helping him to his feet.  
,,Bet you loved that, Potter! Saved Weasley's neck, didn't you?" yelled Malfoy, Gryffindor's ignoring him ,,I've never seen worse keeper! Maybe we should add some more versed about his filthy mother!"  
George went for Malfoy, Fred and Kang-In holding him back.  
,,And his pathetic fool of a father too!"  
Fred went for Malfoy too, other Gryffindors restraining him.  
,,How can you stand that stink? Guess it reminf you of your own dear mother!"  
Harry turned and ran full out at Malfoy who looked startled, crushing his fists with his jaw and knocking him to the ground. George broke free as well, punching Malfoy as well.  
Kyuhyun ran to them, trying to drag Harry away, only to get elbowed in face and stumble back.  
,,Impedimenta!" yelled Madam Hooch. She blasted Harry and George with her spell, knocking them off Malfoy.  
McGonagall stormed into the pitch, Gryffindor scarf flapping in the air ,,What on earth do you think you're doing?!"  
Harry leaped to his feet, going for Malfoy again, Kyuhyun hugged him around waist, stopping him.  
,,Don't make me stupify you, Potter!" said Madam Hooch. McGonagall grabbed his arm ,,My office. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

They were sitting in Gryffindor common room, the Quidditch team depressed.  
,,I can't believe it. Three players banned from…" said Angelina. Harry was slumped in his chair, Kyuhyun by his side trying to cheer him up.  
,,I'm going to resign." said Ron.  
,,What?! No you can't!" said Harry.  
,,I'm horrible! I should've never joined."  
,,If you quit we'll be four players short!" said Harry. Ron looked miserable ,,This is the worst day of my life."  
Hermione and Yesung were staring out if the window.  
,,I know something that'll cheer you up." said Yesung.  
,,Give it up." sighed Eunhyuk.  
,,Hagrid's back!" said Hermione.  
×××  
The six of them was sitting in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was boiling water his face covered in cuts and bruises.  
,,Hagrid… What happened to you?" asked Kyuhyun carefully.  
,,I've fine, I tell yeh!"  
,,Come off it, Hagrid!" said Ron.  
,,We're not blind!" agreed Ryeowook.  
,,Was it because of the giants?" asked Hermione. There was a silence ,,Can' answer tha' I'm afraid. Top secret that is. Business of the Order."  
,,We know you were looking for giants, Hagrid." said Harry ,,Dumbledore said so last year."  
,,I was then… With Madame Maxime. It took us a month to get to their camp."  
,,A month?"  
,,Can' do magic. Not with Ministry followin' us all the way. Plus giants are not very fond o' wizards. Don' trust 'em."  
×××  
,,Ryeowook, Heechul, I have to tell you something." said Hagrid as they were leaving. The two turned back to him, others leaving. Hagrid gave Heechul a piece of Muggle newspaper. Heechul frowned ,,What's that?"  
Hagrid gave him a soft look ,,I'm sorry…"  
,,What?" Ryeowook took the paper, reading the piece quickly, mouth falling open, eyes filling with tears ,,No…"  
Heechul snatched it back, brows furrowed. His eyes widened and he looked at Hagrid. He didn't have to read the whole thing, the photo and headline were enough.  
,Two people found death, suspected murder-suicide.'  
And there… photo of their parents…  
,,This… No. It can't be…"  
,,I'm afraid it is. But someone else was definitely involved." said Hagrid.  
,,What?" Heechul hugged Ryeowook who looked ready to collapse.  
,,Dumbledore went to your house and found that someone erased all evidence of you two. There was literally nothing."  
Heechul nodded, looking down. What is he supposed to do now?  
Ryeowook burried his face in Heechul's chest, crying softly.  
×××  
That night, Heechul didn't sleep at all. His head was full of worries.  
,I can't take care of Ryeowook… But I can't leave him alone either…'  
He slammed his head into the pillow, tears streaming down his face.  
×××  
The next morning was weird. He sat down at Ryeowook's table as normally, but this time everyone stared at him.  
,,What?" he asked.  
,,Are you okay? It's Saturday. You're never awake this early." asked Donghae.  
,,Of course I'm okay. Never was better." he took a toast, more to do something than to satisfy his hunger. He looked around, Ryeowook nowhere to be seen.  
,,You know… When Ryeowook came back to the dorm…" started Leeteuk ,,He was… crying. But I couldn't get anything out of him…"  
Heechul sighed, rubbing his forehead. He wanted to cry again. He wanted to scream in frustration.  
His goblet exploded and others flinched.  
,,So something did happen." said Shindong.  
,,Heechul, you know we're here for you, right?" asked Yesung.  
,,And for Ryeowook too…" nodded Donghae. This pushed him over the edge, tears started falling from his eyes. He bowed his head, shutting his eyes tightly ,,I don't know what to do…" he admitted, voice weak. And he told them. He told them everything, from what happened to their parents to his worries about what will be with them.  
,,Others from the Order will know what to do." assured him Leeteuk. Heechul nodded, wiping away his tears, still looking down.  
,,Please tell me I just didn't have a breakdown in the middle of Great hall…" he muttered. He'll deal with his problems. They have bigger problems right now.  
×××  
Harry strolled into the Room of Requirement, looking at the group that made up Dumbledore's Army ,,Glad to see you all could find this place all right."  
,,Hey, Harry, what is all of this stuff?" asked Neville.  
,,Loads of Defense Against the Dark Arts equipment. Hopefully we'll get to all of it before the end of the term." he started pacing ,,You have to understand something before we start. Defending yourself from the Dark Arts has less to do with magical ability and more to do with thinking fast and lot of luck…" he paused ,,We'll be doing Expelliarmus today, thought hopefully we can move on to other things."  
,,Oh please. Lockhart taught us that in second year!" said Zacharias.  
,,Lockhart didn't teach as much as prune himself." said Leeteuk.  
,,Besides it works. I used it against You-Know-Who last June and it saved my life." Zacharias fell silent ,,Alright then. Let's split into pairs and give it a go."  
×××  
Harry and Heechul were scrolling amongs students. "Expelliarmus" heard in echoes. Heechul ran up to two girls to help them. Harry reached Neville and Ron who were practicing together.  
,,Expelliarmus!" said Neville And Ron's wand sprung from his hand.  
,,Well done, Neville!" said Harry with a smile. He moved to the front of the room again ,,Okay, everyone! We've done a lot today and I've seen some great improvement. That's it for today. We'll meet sometime next week."  
×××  
Siwon and Eunhyuk almost kicked the door out of its place as they ran into the room to see Harry screaming on the bed.  
,,What's wrong?" asked older boys. Harry screamed again, his eyes snapping open. Only whites visible without pupils.  
,,Get McGonagall!" yelled Ron. Eunhyuk sprinted out of the room.  
,,Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron. Harry blinked and his eyes came back to normal. He calmed down momentarily before shrieking in agony, clutching his scar. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain just as McGonagall and Eunhyuk returned.  
,,Potter!" McGonagall trusted her candle to Eunhyuk's hand and kneeled next to Harry, trying to touch him. She touched his arm only for Harry to scream as if burnt. She took step back, taking out her wand, not so sure what to do with it.  
Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Harry slumped over, unmoving.  
McGonagall and Siwon were by his side immediately.  
,,Harry?"  
,,Potter, wake up."  
Harry's eyes snapped open, he sat up, looking around frantically ,,Mr. Weasley's been attacked!"  
,,You dreamed this, Potter?" asked McGonagall.  
,,No, I saw it! I… I was there…"  
,,You sure this happened, Potter?"  
,,Yes! We have to do something or hell die!"  
,,We're going to see the headmaster, Potter." she paused ,,Weasley you better come too."  
×××  
When they woke up Heechul and Ryeowook they was confused, hair sticking in all directions with dazed expression. Now as they were sitting around at Grimmauld Place they looked worried, much like everyone else.  
×××  
Fred and Ginny were laying, slumped against each other on the sofa, Ryeowook and Heechul doing the same in the corner.  
The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stroled in. The people in the room were immediately up, running to her. The Weary kids, hugged their mother.  
,,Your father's alive… He's going to make it…" said Mrs. Weasley. Heechul slumped down to a chair, looking like he might actually cry.


	7. Chapter 7

At St. Mungo's they were standing in front of the room.  
,,We'll wait here." said Tonk, pointing to her and Moody ,,It should be family first."  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, pushing her kids to the door. Harry and two brothers stepped aside.  
,,Don't be silly. You three too." said Mrs. Weasley. They entered the room. There were three patients, Mr. Weasley laying on the far bed by the window.  
,,Hello, everyone!" he said. Mrs. Weasley bend down and smiled ,,How are you doing, dear?"  
,,I'm fine! Completely fine. If they could take the bandages off, I'd walk out if there in a jiffy." he hugged Ginny with his good arm.  
,,How come they hadn't taken it off yet?" asked Fred.  
,,Oh, I started bleeding like mad. The snake had some venom in it, keeping the wounds open. But they'll find the cure don't worry."  
George leaned in close ,,What were you doing here anyway?"  
,,That's my own business."  
,,You were guarding it, weren't you? This weapon thing?" asked Fred.  
,,That's enough!" said Mrs. Weasley, looking at her husband ,,Moody and Tonks are outside. They'd like a word." she looked at her children ,,All of you, out, if you please."  
They turned around and started leaving. Mrs. Weasley catched Heechul and Ryeowook by arms ,,You two, stay here."  
,,Harry!" called Mr. Weasley. He started thanking Harry.  
×××  
Harry left and Tonks with Moody entered.  
,,First things first." said Mrs. Weasley, looking at the two brothers ,,Why didn't you tell us about your father?"  
The two looked down ,,We thought…" muttered Ryeowook, Heechul stopping him ,,I thought I could take care of it myself… And you have bigger problems, like You-Know-Who coming back and stuff…"  
Mrs. and Mr. Weasley exchanged a look.  
,,Boys… We are willing to take you two in." their heads snapped up ,,Are you serious?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,If you want of course." said Mr. Weasley. The two nodded numbly. They couldn't even cry out of shock. Mrs. Weasley smiled ,,Now, Ryeowook, out. We need to talk about something."  
Ryeowook nodded and hugged Mrs. Weasley before leaving.

Outside the room Ron was listening with ear to the door. Ryeowook joined him as soon as he came out.  
,,…we searched the whole floor, Arthur, but we couldn't find that snake." said Tonks ,,Why as snake anyway?"  
,,He probay send it as lookout." said Heechul, getting a nod from Moody ,,See what he's up against. That's the closest he's ever gotten to it." Moody stopped ,,So Potter says he saw the whole thing?"  
,,Yes. You know, Dumbledore seems like he's been waiting for something like this to happen." said Mr. Weasley ,,When I spoke to him this morning he seemed very worried about Harry."  
,,He should be. I mean, if You-Know-Who is possession him…" Moody trailed off.

Harry straightened and looked at others huddled at the door. They were staring at him. Harry looked away from them. There was a silence.  
,,Hullo."  
They turned around.  
,,Professor Lockhart!" said Ryeowook. Lockhart looked puzzled ,,Professor? Me? Did I really? Well I exlevtzI was hopeless at it!" he rubbed his hands briskly ,,Now I'll expect all of you will be wanting my autograph."  
,,Uh… sure…" .uttered Harry.  
Just then a healer emerged from a double-door nearby ,,Ah, there you went, Gilderoy!" she gently took his elbow, dragging him away. Harry, Ron and Ryeowook followed.  
×××  
They returned to Grimmauld's Place. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry ,,Dear, are you alright? You look like you'll be sick."  
Harry didn't answer, but ran up the stairs.  
After a moment Ginny went up as well.  
×××  
Ryeowook and Heechul were standing on top of the stairs, seeing Snape entering.  
,,What do you reckon he wants?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Nothing good probably." muttered Ron behind them.  
Heechul sighed ,,He's one of us…" he muttered ,,But I still don't trust him…"  
×××  
Back at Hogwarts, others were quick to notice Heechul's and Ryeowook's better mood.  
,,I guess Mr. Weasley is okay, then." said Leeteuk. Heechul nodded.  
,,Ryeowook." said Yesung a but unsurely ,,The next Hogsmead visit is on Valentine's Day…"  
Younger nodded ,,I know."  
,,Well… I thought… Maybe we could go somewhere together…?"  
Ryeowook smoked ,,That sounds nice."  
Yesung smiled back at him.  
Kangin and Leeteuk looked at each other nodding.  
Kyuhyun and Siwon came to them, holding hands ,,So?* asked Kyuhyun. Heechul raised an eyebrow ,,So…?"  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes ,,Mr. Weasley. How is he?"  
×××  
There was a huge crowd from top of the stairs to the bottom. Harry and Kyuhyun pushed their way to the front to see Trelawney and Umbridge.  
,,You can't sack me!" said Trelawney.  
,,I can do as I please!" argued Umbridge.  
,,What?" asked Kyuhyun, frowning.  
,,This is my home!"  
Umbridge smiled evilly ,,Well, not anymore. Now remove yourself from the castle!"  
,,This is overly cruel!" said Kyuhyun, Harry holding his arm so he didn't do anything stupid. Leeteuk ran up to them.  
,,She'll not go anywhere!"  
Behind Umbridge the crowd parted and Dumbledore moved down.  
,,I have the authority, Headmaster!"  
,,I agree with you professor. You do have the power to dismiss my teachers. However…" he glanced at Trelawneywjo stood alone in the hallway, smiling at Dumbledore through her tears ,,…you cannot send them from this castle. That is still my decision. Professor Trelawney will remain here."  
,,And what of her quarters when I appoint a new teacher."  
,,Happily, that will not be necessary. I've found a successor for good professor Trelawney. As you know Ministry can only appoint new teacher if I fail to find one. I think you'll find him suitable enough."  
The great oaken doors leading to the grounds swing open, revealing an ebony skinned centaur. It was the same one who saved Harry in his first year.  
,,This is Firenze." said Dumbledore. Umbridge was thunderstruck.  
×××  
Yesung and Ryeowook were sitting on the stairs, talking.  
,,I'm really sorry about your parents." said Yesung. Ryeowook put his head on Yesung's shoulder ,,It's okay… I mean… At least I still have Heechul-hyung…"  
Older boy sighed and hugged him around waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Five people was huddled around the table in the library. Kyuhyun came along, putting Daily Prophet in the table.   
,,So you're saying that the weapon You-Know-Who is after is at Department of Mysteries?" asked Ron.  
,,It's got to be." nodded Harry.  
,,That's got to be what Podmore was doing in the Ministry when he was arrested." said Hermione.  
,,Mr. Weasley was probably there too when he was attacked." said Ryeowook.  
,,That must be what Order's guarding." agreed Kyuhyun.  
,,But why the Department of Mysteries?" frowned Ron.  
,,It makes perfect sense, Ron." said Hermione ,,It's got to be something the Ministry's developing. Something top secret."  
Harry and Kyuhyun nodded in agreement.  
Leeteuk picked up the Daily Prophet grimly ,,Look at this. There was mass escape from Azkaban."  
,,Bloody hell!" gasped Ron. Harry stared at the picture of ten witches and wizards ,,They're all Death eaters!"  
Hermione nodded fearfully ,,Yes."  
Harry gritted his teeth ,,Voldemort."  
×××  
The sun raised above Hogwarts as the group was going to Hogsmead. Cho ran up to them and left with Harry. Slowly the boys started leaving with their boyfriends as well.  
,,Don't wait for us!" called Leeteuk over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling fondly.

Siwon dragged Kyuhyun to Zonko's Joke Shop, smiling widely ,,Pick anything you want!"  
Kyuhyun stared at him for a second ,,Are you serious?"  
,,Completely. It's a gift for Valentine's Day."  
Kyuhyun grinned, took Siwon's hand and started walking around the shop, picking things. His eyes practically shining.

Kangin and Leeteuk entered a candy shop.  
,,I thought we might buy something and then just… walk around a bit." said Kang-In, unsure. Leeteuk smiled, kissing him on cheek ,,I like that idea."

Yesung and Ryeowook were at Madam Pudifoot's. They saw Harry with Cho. They waved at each other before sitting at their own table, on the other side of the room.  
,,Why are you so nervous?" grinned Ryeowook. Yesung looked up, smiling back at him ,,I don't know… I probably like you more than I thought."  
,,Aww…"  
×××  
First people back from the village were Kyuhyun, Siwon and Shindong, who tagged along after their date. Siwon accompanied Kyuhyun up to the Ravenclaw tower. Kyuhyun stopped and turned around, leaving the door opened ,,Thank you…" he said ,,Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it. From Zonko's to the fooling around." Siwon was looking down at him, smiling lovingly ,,I'm… glad I met you." younger looked down, seemingly embarrassed ,,I'm not really good at this…" he muttered, more to himself than to Siwon. Ravenclaw dived his hand to his bag and took out a small box, giving it to Siwon. Older raised an eyebrow at him ,,What's this?"  
,,A gift." said Kyuhyun, adding ,obviously' in his head. Siwon took the box and opened it. Inside was simple, silver ring. He took it out, seeing his and Kyuhyun's initials on the inside.  
,,You like it?" asked Kyuhyun, his voice wavering a little. Siwon smiled at him and put the ring on his left ring finger ,,Yes, I do."  
Kyuhyun's eyes lit up with excitement and he hugged Siwon. He looked up, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. It was quick and soft, as if it wasn't even real. Siwon blinked few times and Kyuhyun ran inside the tower closing the door. They exchanged a glance for the last time, Kyuhyun smiling shyly.  
The Gryffindor touched his lips in disbelief and grinned, leaving.

Next returned Yesung and Ryeowook. Younger boy wrapped in Yesung's coat and scarf, both dripping wet and laughing.  
,,You'll get sick!" said Ryeowook, trying to catch his breath.  
,,I'll not!" argued Yesung, Ryeowook throwing the coat at him.  
,,Oh sure you will!" Hufflepuff stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.  
,,Well, it's your fault! So you'll take care of me." Slytherin crossed his arms. Ryeowook got close to him, their noses almost touching ,,Do I have a choice?"  
Yesung grinned ,,No, not really." he moved forward, but before he could kiss smaller boy a voice stopped him.  
,,Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"  
They turned around to see Heechul. Ryeowook smiled innocently ,,Nothing, hyung." he turned to look at Yesung for the last time and left.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were next, few minutes after them Leeteuk and Kang-In arrived as well. Leeteuk had red cheeks and Kang-In was looking very pleased with himself. Older turned to Leeteuk, kissing him. Leeteuk immediately kissed back.  
They parted when all the air left their lungs and they had to breath. KangIn looked in Leeteuk's eyes smiling a little. Leeteuk's knees went weak as he smiled back.  
,,Love you." whispered older Gryffindor.  
,,Love you too." said Leeteuk back. KangIn gave him a kiss on the forehead ,,See you later."  
,,Of course."  
Kangin left and Leeteuk ran to the Hufflepuff chambers. The moment he entered his and Ryeowook's room he squealed.  
Ryeowook looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, nodding his head in silent question. Leeteuk nodded his head as "yes". Smaller boy was immediately up, both of them squealing and jumping up and down.  
×××  
The next morning Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun were sitting at Hufflepuff table, talking about their dates when they heard loud laughing and inside ran Eunhyuk with Donghae.  
Donghae missing a shoe and Eunhyuk with weirdly buttoned up shirt. Their hair sticking in all directions and cheeks red.  
The trio eyed them strangely as they sat down.  
,,What the hell were you two doing?" asked Ryeowook. The pair exchanged a look and started giggling.  
,,You know what? I don't think I want to know." said Leeteuk.  
,,Yeah…" nodded Kyuhyun. Just then Siwon, Kangin and Yesung entered, sitting with them.  
,,Can you two be quieter next time?" asked Siwon, he and Kangin looking like they were going to pass out any second.  
,,What? We weren't that loud!" argued Eunhyuk.  
,,No? Then I must've dreamed the noises you made!" said KangIn.  
,,What noises exactly?"  
,,Not when we're eating!" scolded them Kyuhyun, Yesung removing his hands from Ryeowook's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more relaxed. I really wanted to give the ships more screen time.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

The snow on the ground melted. The sky was clean and sun was shining brightly. Spring has come.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. An owl dropped a letter at Harry's plate, another following on Siwon's plate.  
They both took out Quibbler.  
,,You read it?" asked Kyuhyun. Siwon nodded ,,Sometimes there are pretty interesting things."  
,,Look, Harry! It's your article!" said Hermione excitedly. Then a dozen more owls flew towards them. Harry hid his head as they dropped letter at him ,,What on earth?'  
,,Fan mail, Harry." beamed Hermione ,,The response to the article."  
,,Which article is that, dear?"  
Umbridge had appeared at their table, smiling, toad-like. Siwon hid his copy under the table.  
,,I have just published an article about what really happened last June." said Harry. Umbridge immediately turned an ugly shade of purple in her rage ,,Where is this article?" Hermione handed her the Quibbler ,,Right. I'll confiscate this. Anyone found in possession of this magazine will be expelled!" she stalked off. Ryeowook chuckled.  
,,What?" asked Harry.  
,,She brought it in herself." said Ryeowook.  
,,Banning the article will only make people want to read it more." nodded Heechul.  
×××  
Harry stood in front of D.A. again.  
,,We've been so well. I thought we'll work on some defensive blocking spells tonight."

Wanda waved and spells flew through the air. Harry was pacing through the students.  
,,That was very good!"  
Heechul came to his side again. With a crack, Dobby appeared ,,Mr. Harry Potter!" he looked absolutely frantic. Harry and Heechul turned to him ,,What is it Dobby?"  
,,She-" he stopped, terrified. Heechul put an arm ion his shoulder ,,Who, Dobby?"  
House-elf shook his head.  
,,Is it Umbridge?" asked Harry. Dobby nodded. Heechul looked up, terrified. Dobby forced his hands down and took deep breath ,,She knows, Harry Potter, she's coming!"  
Heechul opened the door with wave of his wand ,,Everybody, out!"  
There was a mad rush to the door. Harry and Heechul made sure everyone were out before exiting, nodding at each other an running in different directions.  
×××  
Heechul was running through the hallway. He saw Yesung in front of him, tripping on something. He grabbed him before he could fall and dragged him with him.  
Suddenly, they both collided with someone and fell to the ground. They looked up to see a Slytherin, grinning evilly at them.  
×××  
They were pushed into Dumbledore's office, Harry already here. The room was full of people from the ministry. Harry and Heechul exchanged a glance a sthey stood next to each other, Yesung staring on the ground. Heechul pushed him behind himself instinctively.  
Fudge clapped his hands, looking pleased ,,Well, well, well! I expect you know why you're here?"  
Harry glanced at Dumbledore who shook his head ever so slightly.  
,,Not really, no." said Heechul.  
,,You don't? You haven't broken any school rules?"  
,,School rules?" asked Harry ,,No."  
,,Or Ministerial Decrees?"  
,,Not that we know of." said Yesung,. looking at the Minister from behind Heechul. Umbridge opened the door again, leading Marietta, Cho's friend, into.the room. She had been crying, her face covered in pimples forming the word "SNEAK".  
,,I'm afraid the poor girl can't talk. But I shall tell you what has transpired." Umbridge paused, Heechul clenching his fists ,,Shortl, after dinner she came to me and said that if I went to the Room of Equipment I would find an illegally formed student group." she paused once more, Heechul glaring at the girls ,,It was at this time that the hex took effect." she gestured at Marietta's face ,,Since I had received information that Mr. Potter and number of other students have met at Hog's Head to start an illegal group-"  
,,I'm not sure that's true, professor." said Dumbledore.  
,,I'm sorry?"  
,,In point of fact when young Potter met those students it was not illegal."  
,,But two days later, Educational Decree Twenty-Four was introduced."  
,,Again, quite correct. However I wonder, if you have any evidence that proves this group has been meeting since then?"  
,,I have a witness right here!"  
,,Again, correct. I must confess that I was, however, under Impression that this young girl told you a meeting was going on tonight."  
,,Let's ask her, shall we?" she turned to Marietta, who was staring at the wall ,,You can shake your head for an answer, dear. Now, have there been more meetings?"  
Slowly, still staring at the wall, the girl shook her head.  
,,What do you mean by shaking your head, girl?"  
,,I think she means there have been no other meetings. Would that be correct?" asked Dumbledore. The girl nodded.  
,,But what about Potter? He was the leader and had been-"  
Marietta shook her head again.  
,,Why are you shaking your head, girl?"  
,,It usually means 'no', Dolores." said McGonagall coldly. Umbridge grabbed Marrietta by the cloak, shaking her roughly. Dumbledore stood up, taking his wand out and pointing at Umbridge ,,Again, I cannot have you manhandling my students, professor Umbridge!" there was anger in his voice. Umbridge laughed softly and let go ,,My apologies, Headmaster. I forgot myself."  
,,Well, what about the meeting tonight?" asked Fudge.  
,,Right, of course. Well we proceeded down to the Room and entered." she paused ,,We caught Potter just outside and his friends not far, but it doesn't matter. We've found all of their names." she pulled out the list Hermione made from her pocket. Three boys exchanged horrified glances.  
Only thing Heechul had in mind was Ryeowook's name on the paper. God knows what she'll do to them!  
Fudge snatched the paper from Umbridge. He looked up, an expression of twisted delight on his face ,,So, Dumbledore, you have been behind this whole thing!" he handed the paper to Dumbledore who seemed at loss of words.  
,,Dumbledore' Army." whispered Fudge harshly. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and spread his arms widely ,,Well, minister. You've caught me."  
,,This has all been your doing! You've been recruiting students for your army!"  
,,Quite correct, Cornelius." nodes Umbridge.  
,,I knew it! I KNEW it! You've been plotting against me all this time!"  
,,That's right." said Dumbledore pleasantly.  
,,This is too good to be true!"  
Harry turned to Dumbledore in horror ,,Professor, no!"  
,,Quiet, Harry!" yelled Dumbledore.  
,,Yes, shit up, Potter. So you'll be coming with us to the Ministry-"  
,,Ah yes, I was wondering when we will hit that little snag."  
,,I see no snag, Dumbledore."  
,,But I do. You seem to be laboring under the illusion that I would 'come quietly'."  
,,Resisting arrest now, are you, Dumbledore?"  
,, Precisely. You see I have no intentions to go to Azkaban."  
The Auror next to Kingsley slowly moved his hand towards his pocket.  
,,Don't be silly, Hawkes. Leave the wand here." said Dumbledore. The man stopped.  
,,You would really take on two Aurors, Dolores and myself, Dumbledore?"  
,,Naturally. All of you did rather well on your spellwork here in school. But if you attempt to take me in by force, I'm afraid I shall hurt you.


	10. Chapter 10

,,Do you think they catched someone?" asked Ryeowook as he, Leeteuk, Shindong, Donghae and few other Hufflepuffs ran into their common room.  
,,I don't think so." said Domghaey trying to catch his breath.  
,,I hope they didn't." muttered Shindong.  
×××  
The next day they were sitting in Great Hall. Each at their own table this time. Kyuhyun exchanged a look with Siwon at Gryffindor table.  
Umbridge stood up from staff table, holding a parchment ,,By order of Ministry of Magic Dolores Jane Umbridge wi Replace Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she looked over them all smugly ,,My first act as your new Headmistress is to form and Inquisitional Squad, lead by Draco Malfoy. They'll report directly to me about the goings on in the halls of this school."  
×××  
Harry, Hermione, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were in Forbidden Forest with Hagrid.  
,,Hagrid, we've been walking for a good hour now!" said Leeteuk.  
,,It's just up ahead." told them Hagrid.  
,,Hagrid, can you tell us what is it, please?" asked Harry.  
,,Alright. I'm showing you this because that Umbridge woman put me on probation and it's just question of time before I get sacked like Trelawney."  
,,We won't let her!" said Ryeowook.  
,,Bah… It's not the and of the world. If I go, I'll help Dumbledore. Great man…" he paused ,,I'll need all of your help."  
,,Of course we will help." said Kyuhyun. Hagrid took a great sniff and clamped him on the back, making him stumble.  
,,Knew you'd say that!" he paused, glancing at them ,,Okay. Now be really quiet from here."  
They creeped down the path until Hagrid straightened and smiled ,,There are we!"  
There was a large body laying in front of them. It was a giant.  
,,But, Hagrid, I thought none of them wanted to come!" said Hermione. Hagrid looked uncomfortable ,,None of them did, Hermione. I didn't have much choice in that matter! I couldn't leave him!"  
,,Why?" asked Ryeowook. Kyuhyun went up to the giants face, curious look on his face.  
,,He's my brother!" there was a silence in the forest ,,Well… half-brother. You see… Eh…" he started murmuring more to himself than to anyone else. Harry and Hermione looked nervous, Ryeowook scared and Leeteuk with Kyuhyun curious. Kyuhyun was standing in front of giants eyes.  
,,Here, I'll introduce you to Grawp!" said Hagrid, throwing a stone at giant's head. The giant opened it's eyes and stood up, making Kyuhyun step back and stumble.  
,,You alright, Grawp?" asked Hagrid. Grawp gave a low roar.  
,,Look what I brought you here! A friends! We've got Barry Potter here, you see? This is Hermy, Wookie, Leeteuk and here is Kyu."  
Grawp stopped roaring and simply looked at them. Then he extended his hand towards Ryeowook ,,Wookie."  
Leeteuk dragged Ryeowook behind a tree and Grawp's hand closed around air. Hagrid smacked Grawp with a stick ,,Bad boy!" Grawp roared in pain ,,We don't attack our friends!"  
Grawp roared again and the six of them flew the scene.  
,,You see, he doesn't know any better." said Hagrid. Harry glared at him.  
×××  
Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Ryeowook were going through Hogwarts when they saw Shindong, KangIn, Donghae and Yesung at the wall, forming semicircle around someone.  
,,What's wrong?" asked Leeteuk, the trio running up to them.  
,,Nothing." growled someone from inside the circle.  
,,Heechul-hyung?" asked Ryeowook. Others parted to reveal Heechul leaning against a wall, clutching his hand.  
,,What happened?" asked Ryeowook, taking Heechul's hand. His brother pushed him away ,,I said it's nothing!"  
Kyuhyun frowned ,,We're not stupid."  
,,Sometimes I highly doubt it." he inhaled sharply and Leeteuk noticed blood on his hand ,,You're bleeding!"  
,,No, really? Thanks for telling me I didn't notice!"  
,,Hyung!" said Ryeowook, more loudly ,,Show me your hand. Now."  
Heechul stared at Ryeowook for a second, before extending his left hand. Younger of the two held it and stared for a long moment. In the flesh on the back of Heechul's hand was written ,I will not threaten the High Inquisitor'.  
Ryeowook looked up at Heechul, his brother turning his face away. Anger was clear on younger's face ,,You IDIOT, what did you do?!"  
Everyone flinched at Ryeowook's yelling. They weren't used to him loosing his temper.  
,,Don't yell at me." said Heechul, gritting his teeth.  
,,Answer my question. What did you do?"  
,,I told her what I think."  
,,And that is?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,That Dumbledore will return and she'll be sorry for what she did! Enough?!" he snatched his hand away from Ryeowook, storming off.  
Kyuhyun stared after him for a second before a thought struck him ,,Where's Siwon?"  
,,Well, he should be in class." said Shindong, shrugging. Kyuhyun nodded, relaxing a little.  
×××  
,,The O.W.Ls are starting and I don't know a thing." complained Ryeowook, almost banging his head against the table, Heechul catching his forehead just before that happened ,,Don't do that. You'll beat out the last brain cell you have."  
Ryeowook looked at Heechul, frowning. He took a breath, but Heechul put a finger in front of younger's lips ,,Don't. Say a thing."  
They started at each other for a second before both of them nodded. As if they just had hours long conversation.  
×××  
Kyuhyun and Siwon were sitting in the stairs leading to Astronomy Tower, waiting for Harry and Ron to finish their test when they saw six figures approaching Hagrid's hut.  
The moment they started sending spells at him, Kyuhyun stood up, Siwon holding him back ,,You'll get hurt!"  
Kyuhyun looked at him, worry clear on his face. Just then, professor McGonagall emerged from the castle, running up to the people, screaming and taking out her wand.  
Both boys relaxed for a second, before McGonagall was hit by stunting spell and fell to the ground.  
,,Professor!" yelped Kyuhyun, running up to her, Siwon following. Right behind them the whole class with professor Tofty.  
Kyuhyun fell to his knees next to McGonagall. She looked pale, eyes closed.  
,,Professor?" he asked, putting a hand on her neck, relieved when he found pulse.  
,Wait, why did I think they would kill her?' he shook his head ,I'm starting to be paranoid…'  
Professors and other students stood around McGonagall's body, Siwon pulling Kyuhyun away. They exchanged a look as professor Flitwick levitated McGonagall away.


	11. Chapter 11

Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Harry and Ron were in Great Hall. The four tables were replaced by hundred of small once. Each person sitting at one table.  
Professor Marchbanks stood close to staff table ,,Before we begin, I have an update on Professor McGonagall. She will be alright and is resting in Hospital Wing."  
The four boys looked encouraged.  
,,You may now turn your papers and start."  
Leeteuk turned his paper around and started scribbling, Ryeowook on the other hand looked lost. After few seconds he started to write as well.  
×××  
There was a soft thud and Ryeowook looked up from last page of his exam. Harry was laying on the floor, clutching his scar.  
He and Leeteuk were immediately up, running to him, professor right behind them.  
,,Go back to your tests. I'll take care of him." said professor. The two boys wanted to argue, but listened when the man glared at them.  
×××  
They scribbled the last few answers and ran out of the Great Hall, passing by professor, Hermione and Ron with them.  
,,Are you alright?" asked Ron.  
,,Voldemort! He's got Sirius! In Department of Mysteries!" said Harry.  
,,How do you know?" asked Hermione.  
,,I just saw it." there was a second of silence as Kyuhyun came from behind the corner, books in his arms.  
,,Hey, what happened?" he asked. Hermione started whispering to him.  
,,How are we going to get there?" asked Harry.  
,,To Department of Mysteries?" frowned Ryeowook.  
,,We've got to do something!"  
,,How'd Voldemort get to the Ministry in the first place?" asked Leeteuk, directing Harry's attention to him ,,He and Sirius are most wanted wizards in the world. They can't just Waltz in there…" agreed Ron.  
,,It just seems so unlikely, Harry!"  
Harry grabbed Leeteuk by robes, glaring at him ,,I won't let Sirius die!"  
Kyuhyun grabbed Harry's arms, making him let go of Hufflepuff. Just then Ginny, Fred and George rounded the corner.  
,,We heard yelling, what's up?" asked Ginny.  
,,Voldemort's broken into the Department of Mysteries! He's got Sirius there!" Harry paused ,,He could already have the weapon."  
,,Think, Harry!" yelled Hermione ,,Voldemort knows you! He knows you'd rush of to save Sirius!"  
,,There isn't anyone else, Hermione! Everyone from the Order is gone!"  
,,Anything we can do to help?" asked Ginny.  
,,No there isn't!"  
Youngest Weasley crossed her arms, slightly hurt.  
,,Yes, they can, Harry." said Kyuhyun.  
,,How?"  
,,Before we do anything, we need to establish that Sirius really isn't at Headquarters. Which means we'll break into Umbridge's office." he grinned at Fred and George ,,For that we'll need a distraction."  
,,Right you are, Kyuhyun. Think we can whip something up, George?" asked Fred. His twin nodded ,,Might be able to."  
,,Just give us few seconds."  
,,Mind you it's gotta be really good!" said Hermione.  
,,Not to worry, Hermione! We've got something that will overdue anything we've done before!"  
,,Time we did some real damage to this place."  
They leaned close to each other, whispering with excitement.  
,,We'll also need everyone to stay away from the office." said Ryeowook.  
,,We can do that." said Ginny brightly ,,Me and Luna will guard the hallway."  
,,Me and Leeteuk too." said Ryeowook. Harry smiled at them.  
,,We'll probably only manage five minutes or so." said Hermione.  
,,That's all we'll need." said Harry. Fred and George straightened ,,Right." said Fred ,,You've got ten minutes to get to Umbridge's office and do whatever you need to do."  
George turned to Ryeowook ,,Think your brother will help out?"  
,,I'm sure he will." nodded younger boy. The twins left to find Heechul. Hermione turned to Harry ,,Break out your invisibility cloak."  
×××  
Ginny and Luna were standing on one end of the hallway, Leeteuk and Ryeowook in the opposite one.  
Then there was a loud band! like a cannon has gone off and the whole castle shook. Dust drifted from the ceiling.  
Umbridge stumbled from her office, looking at the ceiling. Filch came from behind the corner ,,Professor! It's those Weasley twins again! They've set something off in the Astronomy Tower!"  
Umbridge smiled twistedly ,,Ready to try out the old punishments?"  
,,They've had this coming for a long time." grinned Filch. They departed around the corner. After few seconds the door of Umbridge's office opened and closed.

Umbridge and Filch raced around the corner and stopped dead. There was a dragon made of fireworks, sweeping through the hallway.  
Umbridge took out her wand and tried to stop it. The spell exploded harmlessly against the firework dragon and it split into dozens of dragons which flew down different directions.  
They broke into run after one of them.  
Fred and George stepped out from behind the statue, laughing. Heechul jumped down from different statue.  
,,That was worth it." said George.  
,,Glad the multiplying spell worked." chuckled Heechul. Filch stepped back from behind the corner, grinning evilly ,,I've got you now!"  
The trio exchanged a quick glance, Heechul took something from his pocket, throwing it on the ground. A wall of smoke appeared and they broke into run. Filch following, along with Umbridge, coughing and unwillingly slowing down because of the smoke.  
The tree emerged from the hallway. Draco and the Inquisitional Squad came around the corner ahead. Older boys peeled around, returning the same way they came, but Umbridge and Filch blocked it.  
Fred nodded and George took a nasty looking thing from his pocket, throwing it on the ground. It exploded with flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes.  
When it cleared there was a huge swamp in the middle of the hall. The twins and Heechul standing well beyond Umbridge and the Squad.  
,,Thank you for playing, one and all!" said Fred.  
,,And now, we've got to go!" ended George and they disappeared down another hallway. Heechul winked and followed them.  
×××  
Fred and George skid to a stop in the entry hall near the great hall leadings outside, Heechul running in them, almost falling to the ground.  
From every direction the Squad closed in on them. From behind them students and teachers poured into the hall. Beaming, and not looking a bit afraid, the tree waved at the crowd.  
,,So turning hallway into swamp is funny, isn't it?" asked Umbridge.  
,,Fairly amusing. Yes." nodded Fred.  
,,Well, now you're going to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."  
,,This was never your school! Hogwarts is Dumbledore's school!" said Heechul. There was a loud cheer from people filling the hall. Umbridge looked around, livid with anger ,,Well now you're going to get your punishment in front of whole school!"  
Fred snorted.  
,,You know, I don't think we are." said George.  
,,George, my brother, Heechul, my friend. I think we've outgrew full-time education. Wouldn't you agree?"  
,,Completely, Fred." nodded George.  
,,Time to enter the real world?"  
,,Definitely." agreed Heechul. Together they raised their wands ,,Accio brooms!"

The brooms sped to their owners who jumped on them. Draco and some others charged at them.  
The trio kicked off from the ground and into the air. Fred glared at Umbridge ,,We won't be seeing you."  
,,Yeah. Don't bother writing." added George. Heechul waved his wand and the door opened, revealing beautiful sunset over the Forbidden Forest.  
,,Be sure to visit us at our new premises on Diagon Alley." said Fred ,,Heechul's gonna get a part-timer uniform if you come!"  
And the tree flew into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to wish you all Merry Christmas and happy new year! I'm not sure how much I'll write, but I'll try to write as much as I can!  
> Let me know what you think about the story in the comments and enjoy the holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry, Hermione and Kyuhyun dropped the cloak as soon as the door closed. Harry raced to the fireplace, snatching a fistful of Floo Powder. He tossed it into the fireplace ,,Grimmauld Place!"  
The fore turned bright green and Harry stuck his head inside.  
Kyuhyun was staring at the door, seemingly unfocussed.  
,,Something wrong?" asked Hermione.  
,,Just about everything." answered Kyuhyun.  
×××  
,,How about your parents? Do they know what you're doing?" asked Hermione. Kyuhyun continued looking around the office ,,No. They have too much work. Last time I properly talked with them was… Uh… Around September last year?"  
,,Oh… Sorry."  
,,It's okay. They were never really affectionate or interested anyway. I think they're happy I have friends and I'm not at home all the time…" Kyuhyun sighed, stopping everything he was doing ,,Hermione…" they looked at each other ,,I'm scared."  
Hermione looked sympathetically ,,We all are."  
,,I know, but… Let's say Voldemort actually gets to power. My grandma… She'll be on his side. I know she will…" he looked away ,,I don't want to face her…"  
Gryffindor girl came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder ,,I can't promise you that won't happen… But I can promise you, you will not be alone if it does."  
Kyuhyun smiled at her a little. She smiled back and then she shrieked as three brooms emerged from the wall. She and Kyuhyun exchanged a panicked look.  
,,Not much time left." said Ravenclaw. Hermione nodded.  
×××  
Harry was dragged from the fireplace and was thrown to the floor, looking up at Umbridge.  
,,You think you could simply walk into my office without me knowing?! You fool!"  
Harry looked around the room. Malfoy leaned against the windowsill. Hermione, Kyuhyun, Ginny, Luna, Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Ron and Neville were under guard by the Inquisitional Squad, their wands pilled on the ground.  
Umbridge took out her wand ,,Accio Wand!"  
Harry's wand flipped from his pocket to her hand.  
,,Who were you trying to contact?"  
,,It's none of your business."  
,,Draco, would you fetch professor Snape, please?"  
Malfoy left. Umbridge smiled sickeningly at Harry ,,Very well, Potter, I've been patient enough with you."  
Draco returned with Snape.  
,,You wished to see me?" asked the potion master.  
,,I have just caught Potter trying to communicate with someone through my fireplace. I need some Veritaserum." said Umbridge. Kyuhyun turned his head to look at Snape, pleading with his eyes. Snape caught his look, turning to Umbridge ,,Well, it appears I cannot help you. I have none."  
He turned to leave.  
,,He's got Padfoot at the place it's hidden!" yelled Harry.  
,,What? What does that mean?" asked Umbridge.  
,,If I want nonsense shouted at me, Potter, I shall informs you." said Snape, swiping out of the office. The pink road was enraged ,,We've played nicely, Potter. You leave me no choice!" she took her wand, moving towards Harry.  
,,No!" Kyuhyun tried to get from the boy holding him, but only got himself a punch to the stomach and fell to his knees.  
,,You could've saved me a lot of trouble if those Dementors I send to your house had finished you off!"  
,,You sent the Dementors?" asked Harry.  
,,Of course! Someone had to act!" she pointed her wand at Harry ,,Crucio!"  
Harry screamed and fell to the ground, shaking wildly.  
,,No! Please stop!" yelled Hermione. Ryeowook and Leeteuk were struggling, while others could just stare.  
Umbridge looked pleased and turned to Hermione ,,Well, well."  
,,Hermione, no!" yelled Harry.  
,,We have to tell her, Harry…"  
,,I would rather die!"  
,,Shut up, Potter! Now talk, you silly girl! Who were you talking to?"  
,,We tried to find professor Dumbledore. We had to tell him…"  
,,Tell him?"  
,,That it's ready. The weapon." said Leeteuk. Hoping he understood what was his friend doing. Hermione looked at him, nodding slightly. Umbridge's eyes were shining with eagerness as she looked at Hermione ,,You two and Mr. Potter will take me to it."  
×××  
Umbridge, Hermione, Leeteuk and Harry were moving through Forbidden Forest. Harry trying to act like he knew where he was going.  
,,Much further, is it?" asked Umbridge.  
,,Yes, it's very well hidden." said Hermione.  
They wandered for another minute in silence. Hermione and Leeteuk exchanging nervous glances now and then.  
An arrow landed next to them. They stopped, as about fifty centaurs emerged from the underbrush.  
,,What are you doing in our forest?" asked one of them, Magorian.  
,,Your forest? This forest belongs to Ministry of Magic!" said Umbridge. The centaurs moved closer.  
,,Stay back you beasts!"  
There were howls of rage from the ranks of Centaurs. Many nocked and drew their bows.  
,,You cannot attack me! Any attack on wizard by half-breed-"  
,,Don't call them that!" yelled Hermione and Leeteuk. Magorian roared in anger. Umbridge pointed her wand at him, thought it was shaking in her hand ,,Come no closer!"  
Magorian reared on his hind legs and beat his chest.  
,,Incarcerus!" called Umbridge. Ropes flew from her wand and wrapped themselves around Magorian.  
,,No!" Leeteuk almost ran to him to untie him, but Harry grabbed him and Hermione and leaped behind a tree. They could hear Umbridge scream as Centaurs surrounded her.  
,,Ingrates! Animals! Filthy half-bloods!"  
There was a blast like a gunshot and she screamed again.  
The tree were grabbed by centaurs.  
,,What of these three?" asked first.  
,,They were here with Hagrid. They heard the warnings and disobeyed. They must suffer the consequences!" said second.  
Several trees to their left were torn from the ground and tossed away like twings. There stood Grawp. The centaurs stopped dead in their track. Grawp roared.  
×××  
Draco paced in front of Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, smiling.  
,,God, I can't wait until you all Weasleys are expelled. Your stench has been fouling this castle for too long." he looked at Ryeowook ,,Same pays for you, Kim."  
Ron and Kyuhyun glared at him ,,Shut up!"  
Draco smirked and punched Ron in the gut, making him double over. Then he turned to Kyuhyun. In swift motion he put tip of his wand to Kyuhyun's neck. Ravenclaw inhaled sharply. Ryeowook noticed how he tensed.  
,,You two are just as bad as Mud-bloods!" said Malfoy. Ron has fallen to the ground near the wands. Malfoy ignored him and turned to Ginny. Kyuhyun relaxed a little, releasing his breath.  
,,You know, Weasley, it's really too bad Potter and Cho saved you from the Chamber of Secrets."  
Ginny struggled against Crabbe who was restraining her. Ron snatched up his wand ,,Stupify!"  
Crabbe fell over and Ginny leaped at Crack who was immediately knocked to the ground.  
Luna calmly kicked her restrainer in the shins. Neville slipped out of the hold and snatched his wand. His restrainer took his wand out, bit Neville was faster ,,Expelliarmus!"  
Ryeowook and Kyuhyun exchanged quick glance and both threw their heads backwards, hitting their restrainers in the face. As soon as they let go, Ryeowook kicked his restrainer in the shins sending him to the ground, while Kyuhyun turned around kicking the boy in the stomach. They snatche dtheir wands ,,Petrificus Totalus!"  
Each boy's legs and hands snapped together and they fell to the ground.  
There was a blast and Ginny send Malfoy flying to the wall. He slumped to the ground.  
The group exited the office.


	13. Chapter 13

There was silence as they all stared at Grawp.  
,,Haggar!" said the giant.  
There was another silence. He saw Harry, Hermione and Leeteuk.  
,,Hermy! Where Haggar?'  
The centaurs raised their bows to point at the giant.  
,,Grawp, help us!" yelled Hermione. Grawp roared again and beat his chest ,,Grawp save Hermy!"  
He reached out for them, centaurs loose their arrows. They peppers Grawp across the face and chest. He roared in agony and began stomping the ground as if trying to squash the centaurs who scattered.  
Harry and Leeteuk grabbed Hermione's hands and dragged her away from the fight. As they departed they heard Grawp roar ,,GRAWP WANTS HAGGAR!"  
×××  
They reached the end of the forest, trying to catch their breath.  
,,Great plan, you two." gasped out Harry.  
,,I think it worked out rather nicely." said Hermione.  
,,What are we supposed to do now?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,That's what we were wondering." said Ron. He and others appeared from behind Hagrid's hut.  
Harry, Hermione and Leeteuk looked surprised.  
,,So how do we get to the Ministry?" asked Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tossed the trio their wands.  
,,I'd imagine we should fly." said Hermione.  
,,We've got no brooms." reminded her Leeteuk.  
,,There are other ways to fly." said Luna. She nodded in the direction of the forest ,,I mean. They can fly and they're good in finding placed you want to go."  
Ryeowook frowned ,,What are those?" he asked with Harry.  
,,What are what?" asked Ron, looking, but seeing nothing.  
,,There's nothing." said Hermione.  
,,Yes there is. They're Thestrals. You can't see them unless you've seen someone die." said Luna.  
,,Oh. You told me about them in first year, didn't you?" asked Kyuhyun. Luna nodded.  
Neville was quiet. Finally he looked up ,,I can see them too."  
Harry clasped his hands ,,Good. Then get up on them and we're off."  
,,And what about those of us who can't see them?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I'll show you." said Luna.  
×××  
The sun has set behind the mountains in the distance.  
Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, and Leeteuk alone were flying on the Thestrals. They dived, Hermione shrieked in surprise.  
×××  
They soared between buildings and finally sat down in front of telephone booth.  
Ron jumped down shakily ,,Never again…"  
,,What now, Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry lead the way in the booth, others crammed inside with him.  
×××  
The lift came to halt, door opening. Harry and others stepped out to the receptionist area with the golden fountain.  
They looked around, wands ready. The place was quiet and deserted. The group headed past the fountain and up the stairs to Ministry of Magic.  
×××  
Larger lift came to halt and Harry lead other out.  
,,Where's everybody?" asked Harry.  
,,Ministry closed half an hour ago." said Ginny.  
,,I expect they're all home." added Kyuhyun, looking around.  
Harry nodded grimly ,,That's how Voldemort got in unnoticed."  
They made their way down the long hallway until reached the door at the end. Harry tried the handle and the door swung open.  
,,Stay close." said Leeteuk as they stepped into the room.  
The room was large and circular, filled with identical doors all the way around. It was illuminated by blue flamed candles.  
After Neville and Ryeowook entered the door shut with echoing bang.  
,,Now where?" asked Ginny. Harry looked around, confused ,,I don't understand. In my dream the doors weren't identical."  
,,Well, let's try a few." said Hermione. Harry nodded ,,Right. I'll know the way when I see it."  
They went to the first door and opened it. Inside the room was something like an upside down ziggurat with huge steps leading to the base of the pit.  
On the lowest level rested a dark, grey veil that fluttered as if there was a breeze.  
Soft whispers filled the room.  
,,Who's there?" asked Harry. He clambered down to the Veil and stared hard into it. The whispers intensified.  
,,Harry, we should go. This is not the right room." said Hermione.  
,,Does anyone else hear that?" asked Harry.  
,,I do." said Luna and Leeteuk. They looked at each other.  
,,It's comming from the veil." added Luna. They looked at it. It was fluttering menacingly, even though there was no wind.  
Leeteuk frowned, for a second not hearing or seeing anything except the Veil and the whispers. He saw a face, similar to someone he knew.  
Luna gasped ,,There are people in there!"  
,,What do you mean "people"?" asked Ron.  
,,Harry, I think we should leave." said Hermione. Harry reached out his hand, almost touching the Vail. Hermione and Kyuhyun came from behind him, each grabbing one of his hands. He tried to pull away from them, eyes still locked on the Vail.  
The whispers intensified to harsh moans as Harry was only feet from them.  
,,We're here for Sirius, remember?" asked Kyuhyun softly. Harry stopped, blinking as he lowered his hand ,,Sirius… yeah…"  
They gently lead him out, the moans becoming angry whispers as they departed.  
×××  
They returned to the Room of Doors. Hermione drew a flaming X on the doors they just closed. Harry moved to the next door, trying to open them. Locked.  
,,Alohomora!" called Kyuhyun. However the door remained closed.  
,,Whatever is there Ministry doesn't want anyone to see it." said Ryeowook.  
Leeteuk moved to next doors, opening them. He and Harry stepped inside. Every surface in the room was covered with clocks.  
,,That's it! C'mon!" called Harry. They moved through the clock.  
Harry lead them to the end of the room where another door laid.  
,,This is it! That's where Sirius is!" he opened the door and charged through.  
They spilled into the Room of Prophesy and stopped. Harry looked around. The group gripped their wands tightly.  
The room was gigantic, being over fifty feet tall and incredibly long. There were rows and rows of shelves. On each shelf dozens of dusty golden orbs. The room ws lit by more blue flamed candles.  
,,He's in here somewhere." said Harry. Heead them down the middle isle, peering down each row. He turned amdead them to the end of the row.  
This end opened into another wide isle. The row was empty. Harry frowned in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

,,I don't think Sirius is there." said Hermione. Kyuhyun put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
Ron stared at one of the orbs ,,Harry, did you see this?" Harry looked over his shoulder.  
,,Er… It's got your name on it." said Ryeowook, standing behind Ron.  
Sure enough, there was a golden orb resting on the shelf with label "S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.: The Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."  
Harry reached for it ,,What's my name doing here?"  
,,Don't touch it, Harry!" said Hermione. Harry glared at her ,,Why not?"  
,,Yeah, Harry don't."  
He looked at Neville who was very pale.  
,,It's got my name on it!" he took the orb and looked at it.  
,,I warned you before that one day you would come to a sticky end, Potter."  
They turned as Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadow, cloaked all in black. Two dozen other Death Eaters emerged around him.  
Harry and others were not only surrounded, but outnumbered as well.  
,,Where's Sirius?!" asked Harry. Malfoy and several other Death Eaters laughed.  
,,We don't have him if that's what you mean." said Malfoy. Harry was stunned ,,You never did. Did you? It was all just a trick."  
,,The Dark Lords knows your weakness for heroics, Potter. All it took was a little nudge to get you there." Lucius reached out, palm up ,,Now give me the prophersy."  
,,What prophesy?"  
Malfoy pointed at the golden orb ,,That prophesy. Now hand it over it we'll have to use wands on you."  
Harry raised his wand in time with others ,,Go ahead."  
Lucius regarded him coldly ,,Very brave of you, Potter. Or are you foolish?"  
,,Come and find out." said Ryeowook.  
Lucius didn't move ,,You expect to defeat all of us with your little school friends? Now hand it over and they'll not have to die here."  
One of the Death Eaters moved forward, moving back her hood. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.  
,,I didn't escape Azkaban for this!" she raised her wand ,,Lucius forced her arm down ,,No! If the prophesy is smashed-" he stopped and looked back to Harry. But Bellatrix turned to several other Death Eaters ,,Take the youngest girl. We'll see what he'll do when we torture her."  
Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Leeteuk and Ryeowook closed around Ginny. Kyuhzand Harry stood in front of Harry, wands pointed at Bellatrix.  
,,Just a move and I'll smash this thing." said Harry, casually throwing the orb at Kyuhyun who catched it. Lucius stared in horror.  
,,So what kind of prophesy are we talking about here?" asked Kyuhyun, tossing it back to Harry.  
,,Surely you jest?" add Bellatrix.  
,,Not really. How come Voldemort wants it?" asked Harry.  
,,You dare to speak Dark Lord's name?" asked Lucius.  
,,Voldemort? Oh yeah, I dare! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort-"  
,,You dare to speak his name with you filthy half-blood mouth?!" shrieked Bellatrix.  
,,Hey, did you know Voldemort is half-blood?" asked Kyuhyun. Bellatrix raised her wand, Lucius stopping her again ,,Control yourself, Bellatrix!"  
,,What's so special about this prophesy anyway?" asked Harry.  
Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. Harry and Lucius continued.  
,,When I give a signal, blast the shelves." whispered Kyuhyun. Ron and Hermione nodded grimly. As Lucius talked Harry was becoming angrier and angrier.  
,,Now!" yelled Kyuhyun. No less than nine wands fired I to the shelves at once. Death Eaters covered their faces as debris covered them.  
,,Run!" yelled Harry.  
Dust filled the air, entire shelves fell, crashing to the ground, raining glass and golden orbs. The students broke and ran for the doors.  
Malfoy grabbed Harry and Kyuhyun by shoulders. Hermione blasted a spell at him, sending him backwards.  
Harry was last through the doors back in the Clock room. Hermione slammed the door shut, she and Kyuhyun pointing their wands at them ,,Colloportus!"  
The doors sealed itself.  
Harry looked around. Only Neville, Hermione and Kyuhyun were still with him.  
,,Where are others?"  
Hermione looked around ,,Harry, they went the wrong way!"  
They ran after others just as the door blasted off its hinges.  
The four dived under several desks.  
,,They might have gone in to the hall." said one Death Eater.  
,,Look under the desks." said Bellatrix.  
Harry leaped from under his desk ,,Stupify!"  
A jet of red light hit the Death eater in the chest.  
Hermione jumped from under her desk and ran for exit. Bellatrix saw her, raising her wand ,,Avada-"  
Neville emerged from beneath his desk ,,Expelliarmus!"  
Bella's wand flew from her fingers. Kyuhyun stood up ,,Stupify!"  
Bellatrix was hit by the same red light and fell to the ground.  
There was a yell from the next room.  
,,Ron!" gasped Harry.  
Two Death Eaters entered the room.  
,,Impedimenta!" yelled one of them.  
The spell blasted all of them backwards. Neville flew over the desk. Hermione stroke bookshelf, almost being crushed by the books and Harry with Kyuhyun hit the wall.  
,,We've got him!" said the Death Eater.  
,,Silenco! Stupify!" yelled Hermione. The Death Eater fell silent and then to the ground.  
Harry staggered to his feet, dazed ,,Pretificus Totalus!"  
The second Death Eater fell to the ground, unable to move. Kyuhyun slid up to standing position, his back pressed to the wall.  
The mute Death Eater attacked Hermione, making a slashing movement with his wand. Purple flames blasted from the wand, hitting Hermione in the chest. Her eyes went wide and she fell to the ground.  
,,Stupify!" called Neville. The Death Eater fell over.  
,,Hermione!" called Harry, running to her. Kyuhyun following.  
She appeared to be sleeping.  
,,Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…" muttered Harry, shaking her ,,Hermione, wake up!"  
,,What's they do to her?" asked Neville. Harry shook his head, Kyuhyun almost falling to his knees when he did the same. The room still spinning a little.  
Neville felt her wrist ,,She's alive. There's pulse."  
Harry sighed in relief.  
,,Can we carry her?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,I'll do it." said Neville. He hoisted Hermione on his back and they moved.  
×××  
They re-emerged into the circular Room of Doors. Hermione's X faded from the walls.  
,,Where do we go?" asked Neville.  
,,I don't know…" muttered Kyuhyun.  
A door opened and Ginny with Luna emerged, helping Ton walk.  
,,What happened?" asked Harry.  
,,I think my ankle's broken. And somebody hit Ron with weird spell…" said Ginny. Ron laughed strangely ,,Hyyaaa, Harry…" he giggled ,,You look funny."  
Ginny's legs gave up too and she went to the ground. Harry was at Ginny's side, looking concerned.  
Kyuhyun looked around, hearing noises coming from the clock room.  
As Luna helped Ginny up, Death Eaters emerged from the Clock Room.  
,,There they are!" called Bellatrix. Stunning spells started raining around them. As others were running, Kyuhyun tried to fight off the spells falling his way. In corner of his eyes he saw Luna being hit.  
A jet of light blasted at him. He waved his wand ,,Protego!" and the spell went around him.  
Bellatrix opposite him laughed maniacally, another spell going his way and he ducked away.  
Bellatrix waved her wand quickly ,,Silencio! Incarcarous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go.  
> Let me know what do you think in the comments and thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Ron staggered into the Veil room. Just as they entered Ron was hit, falling to the ground. Harry slid and stumbled to the bottom of the chamber.  
He came to halt at the dais of the veil.  
Doors all around him burst open and Death Eaters entered. They climbed down to surround him - from safe distance.  
Harry staggered up on the dais, his wand held weekly in his hand. Blood trickled from his mouth to his chin.  
He looked around him and saw Kyuhyun struggling against the Death Eater holding him, his hands tied. His mouth was moving, but he didn't make a sound, making Harry wonder if he went deaf. Then he remembered the spell used to this. Silencio.  
Malfoy shoved his way towards Harry ,,Your race is run, Potter. Hand it over."  
Harry glanced around frantically ,,Let my friends go and I will."  
Bellatrix and several other Death Eaters dragged rest of his friends inside.  
,,You are not in position to negotiate."  
Neville struggled against the Death Eater holding him ,,Harry, don't do it! Don't!"  
,,Stop it, Neville!"  
Kyuhyun was staring around, panicked look on his face as he slowly stopped to struggles. He looked at Harry pleadingly, shaking his head.  
,,So, Potter. Give us the prophesy or I'll see how long it takes to crack Longbottom like his parents."  
,,Harry, don't!" yelled Neville. Bellatrix turned to him ,,Crucio!"  
Neville screamed at the top of his lungs, curling in a ball.  
,,No…" mouthed Kyuhyun.  
The doors at the top of the chamber burst open. Everything stopped as Heechul, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley ran inside. They blasted spells at Death Eaters.  
Malfoy moved to attack, but Tonks disarmed him.  
Heechul fought his way towards Ryeowook. When he finally got to him he saw his brother and Leeteuk ducking the spells from Death Eaters.  
,,Alarte Ascendare!" he yelled. Two Death Eaters shot high in the air. When they fell back down they didn't move.  
Another Death Eater grabbed Ryeowook by neck, holding him in front of him, wand at his neck. Ryeowook looked at Heechul, scared.  
Heechul's hand wavered for a brief second, then he saw red with rage. He waved his wand ,,Relashio!'  
The Death Eater let go of Ryeowook, who was immediately grabbed by Leeteuk and dragged away from the man. Heechul waved his other hand as a signal for them to run. Leeteuk nodded and dragged Ryeowook away.  
Older boy looked at the Death Eater who waved his wand. Heechul jumped out of the way from the curse, just as another flew at him. He ducked down and quickly stood up.  
,,Locomotor Wibbly!" he yelled. The Death Eaters legs gave up and he fell to the ground. Heechul waved his wand once more ,,Everte Statum!" and the Death Eater flew backwards.  
Heechul sighed and started running after Ryeowook and Leeteuk.

He ran to the place where Sirius was fighting with Bellatrix.  
,,Hello, cousin." grinned Sirius at smiling Bellatrix. Heechul couldn't watch anymore as Death Eaters started to attack him as well.  
From corner of his eyes he saw Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Harry with Neville running up the stairs.  
Worry crossed his mind.  
,Where's Kyuhyun? Where are the girls?'  
Before he knew what was going on he was punched in the face and fell to the ground. He turned to his back as a Death Eater jumped on him. Heechul was punching him back.  
He knocked him down, getting on top of the Death Eater. He gripped his wand, pointing at the man under him ,,Petrificus Totalus!" he gasped out. The Death Eater went limp and Heechul quickly stood up.  
He turned around to see Dumbledore and the Death Eaters running for exit, where other members of the Order were stunning them. He felt relieved for a second, before his eyes fell on Sirius still fighting with Bellatrix. He started running down.  
,,Is that the best you've got, cousin?" asked Sirius. He didn't see the next spell coming.  
Everything seemed to slow down as Sirius was lifted in the air, a look of shock on his face. Heechul stopped mid-step, staring.  
And then, Sirius fell through the Veil. Not appearing on the other side.  
Heechul heard Harry screaming, but he couldn't bring himself to move. And then his eyes fell on Bellatrix.  
,,You… bitch…" he muttered, raising his wand. He started blasting spells at her, she returning the favour.  
Heechul thought for a second too long and was blasted across the room, crashing to the wall and falling to the ground.  
,,Hyung!" yelled Ryeowook, running to him. The room faded from his sight.  
×××  
Ron, Hermione, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Siwon with Kangin were in the entry hall.  
Kyuhyun was hugging Siwon as if his life depended on it.  
,,Are you sure your head is okay?" asked Siwon ,,You're not usually this touchy."  
,,I'm sure…" muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,Ryeowook is with Heechul at St. Mungo's, right?" asked Yesung. Leeteuk nodded, interlocking his fingers with Kangin's.  
,,Heechul got a bunch of bandages." said Kyuhyun ,,I don't even remember all the injuries he had."  
,,Mrs. Weary looked like she didn't know whenever to cry or kill him." added Hermione.  
×××  
,,Ryeowook, I swear to god, touch me one more time and I'm going to kill you." growled Heechul as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley helped him out from the car. It was few days after summer started when they finally let him out from St. Mungo's.  
Ryeowook rolled his eyes ,,You're such a drama queen."  
,,If you and your friends weren't so adventurous I wouldn't be in this state in the first place."  
,,The healers said you're okay."  
,,Don't argue." scolded them Mrs. Weasley.  
×××  
As they entered the house they were welcomed by Ron and the twins, still in their pajamas.  
,,Ron, dear, you and Ryeowook will have to share a room. Is that okay?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
,,I can sleep on the couch." said Ryeowook immediately.  
,,Don't be silly!" said Ron ,,Of course we can share a room!"  
Ryeowook smiled at him.  
Mrs. Weasley turned to the twins ,,Do you think you can fit another bed in your room?"  
,,Of course, mum!" said George. Fred grinned at Heechul who returned the smile.  
,,I'll try to find a flat for us. We don't want to bother you." said Heechul to Mrs. Weasley.  
,,You're not bothering us." said Mrs. Weasley ,,You're still too young to take care of Ryeowook yourself. This wouldn't end well. Plus the things that are going on…"  
Heechul looked down ,,Right… Thank you."


End file.
